You belong to me
by PoisonedIceCream
Summary: One night while Sweeney is out taking a moon lit walk someone assult Mrs. Lovett. when Sweeney arives and fails to kill him he determines his only option to keep her safe is to not let her out of his sight till the man is found and killed.
1. On the stairs

Mrs

Mrs. Lovett smiled, humming to her self as she wiped of the last of the tables. The boy was already asleep. It had been a busy day, customers streaming in constantly from the time she opened the doors until well after what would have normally been closing time. She sighed, bending over the table to scrub at a spot of dried on gravy.

She shivered as she felt a hand slide along her back and around her neck. "Mista T?" She inquired, doing her best to squirm out of the grip of whomever had her. "Let go a me I got work t' do!"

No one answered her question. The hand on her throat slid up and over her mouth. As it did she realized it couldn't be the man she had hoped it was. The hand was smooth and hot to the touch.

Nellie was really frightened now. She squirmed as hard as she could this time succeeding in slipping for his grip. She spun around to face a stranger. He was a good two heads taller than her; he had a big beefy build and stringy blond hair that came down to his shoulders.

They stood there staring at one another. He smiled, a lopsided grin that showed of broken and rotten teeth. She bit her lip, wishing she had some sort of weapon with her. After a few seconds she came to the conclusion her only chance would be to run for Sweeney's room.

Taking a deep breath she took off running. "Mista Todd!! Mista to-" She was cut off as her head collided with the steps. The man had tackled her as hard as he could. She was dazed and not managing to think straight until he had pulled both her hands above her head, holding the skinny wrist together in one hand as his lips roughly met hers.

His breath was foul and she almost gagged at his thick tong forced its way into her mouth. She kicked at him as hard as she could but he ignored her, mind fully occupied with the putrid kiss.

His free hand began running over her body, teasing and caressing her curves. Tears formed in her eyes. 'No!' she thought as they started to felt the cool dropletts down her cheeks. 'This cant be happening. There's no way this could be happening.' The man pulled away from her face finally and she took a few moments to draw in clean air before scrunching her face up and screaming for help as loud as she could.

The man glared at her, thick hand swinging across her pale face. "Quiet!" he growled. He slipped his hand in his pocket, digging around. She called out again. It was worth another smack if it could save her from what she feared he'd do. He glared at her, grabbing her head and smashing it hard against the side of the step it was closest to. She cried out again, this time from pain. He finally succeeded in finding what he had been looking for in his pocket and with a wicked smile pulled out a large dirty cloth. He balled it up she gaged as the filthy thing was stuffed it in her mouth. It tasted like oil and sea salt.

His right hand was back on her body, brushing over her breast through the corset she wore until finally he just yanked at it, tearing the seam. He tossed it over his shoulder, quite obviously not caring where it happened to land.

She couldn't even kick at him anymore. He had each of her legs pined down with one of his own. Nellie couldn't remember the last time she felt the terrified or helpless

His mouth found her nipples and he sucked roughly at them, biting and pinching them. She was sobbing now, little cries smothered in the cloth every time he bit down on her pale white skin. Even as he was focused on her neck and chest his other hand was slowly sliding up her skit and than pulling down her pantaloons.

He grinned at her, chuckling an evil laugh as he fumbled with his own clothes and change his position atop her. She knew what he was about to do and franticly began squirming again, bucking as hard as she could. She was still pressed against the steps and every movement dug the edge of one of the steps into her back and another into her leg. She didn't care. She had to get free, there was no was she could-

She shrieked, the sound echoing through the street even with the cloth in her mouth. It was horrible; he was inside her, moving. Her insides felt like they where tearing apart. Oh dear god, she prayed, trying ignoring the horrible sensations she was feeling. Please god let this end soon.

Sweeney Todd was just rounding the corner to Fleet Street when he paused, listening. He heard a scream pierce the air and his already ashen face paled even more. That sounded like Mrs. Lovett.

He rushed forward as quickly as he could to the shop than rounded the corned where the outside dining hall was. The sight he saw made his blood boil. He rushed forward, pulling his friend out of his pocket and drove it deep into the mans back. The man screamed, turning around to face Sweeney. They stood there, glaring at one another. The man made the first move, charging at the barber. Sweeny easily avoided the cumbersome brute and swung his razor widely, catching him in the arm.

Red sprayed everywhere and Mrs Lovett's attacker, realizing he was in trouble took of running, a big beefy hand clamped over the wound. He knew he should have chased him but Todd could care less at the moment. He wouldn't go to the cops for risk of revealing what hed done as well and if he was ever to come back Sweeney would kill him. He was more worried about the sobbing Mrs. Lovett at the foot of his stairs. She had pulled her skirts down in some maidenly attempt to hide her modesty but no way to cover up her exposed chest. Her face was buried in her hands and her shoulders where shaking.

Sweeney felt such a pang of sadness grip his heart he actually stopped dead in his tracks for a moment. That didn't make sense. He didn't care about the baker at his feet in the least bit. No he just didn't want to see a woman mistreated, that was all. He bent over, picking her feather light frame off the ground. He didn't say anything to her. There was nothing to be said at the moment. For once she didn't say anything either, just hid her face against his shoulder. At first he moved to take her to her room but after a few steps seemed to consider otherwise and instead carried her up the steps to his apartment. Her sat her down on the bed and left with out a word. A few minutes later he return with a clean dress, a washcloth and a bucket of water.

"Mrs. Lovett?" He said her name softly. She hadn't moved since he sat her down. Her back was to him. He reached out a hand, surprised to find it was shaking and pulled at her shoulder, gently turning her to face him. Her eyes where red from crying, there was blood running down the side of her head. Her exposed flesh was covered in savage bite markes.

"Ohh" He reached out, his hand going to a red spot on her cheek. "I got there too late." He mumbled. If only he had ended his walk a few minutes earlier or for that mater been up in his room he would have been able to protect her from this. He didn't even stop to wonder this time why he felt it was his job to protect her or why for that matter he was so upset by what had happened to baker.

She shook her head slightly, giving him a small smile with those bruised lips. "You stopped him Mista T." She said quietly. "Thank you." Her head was aching where she had hit the stairs and all she wanted to do right now was sleep. She couldn't seem to keep her eyes open.. Mr. T was saying something else to her but she couldn't focus on what it was. Almost as soon as she closed her eyes she drifted off into a dreamless sleep

Yea, review and stuff please. I'm sorry about ending it like that but I didn't want the chapter to be too long. I'll try to have the next chapter up soon if anyone actually cares abut the story. If not I might not continue.


	2. The next day

The next time Mrs. Lovett opened her eyes she was met with bright sunlight streaming full force into the room. The window, she dimly realized was the large multi-pane one in Mr. Todd's room. But what was she doing here? And why did she feel so bad?

She sat up; her body hurt to move and her head was aching something awful. At that thought one of her small white hands flew up to the side of her head, feeling a large welt as well as a scab.

As her hands touched it, with that little reminder literally at her fingertips the events of last night hurled them selves back into her mind with such intensity she whimpered, falling back to the bed

Oh god. She clenched her eyes tightly shut, not against the light of the day but some how hoping to block out the thoughts and smells and images that where invading her mind.

Her stomach felt nauseous and she sat up again. She needed to get to the door, the railing she didn't want to-it was too late. She vomited all over the floor only a few steps from the bed. The urge to throw up disappeared but the sick felling at the bottom of her stomach did not although she decided she didn't need to get the door any longer and simply set where she was. She pulled her knees close to her, resting her face against the backs of her legs as she cried.

She didn't know how long she stayed like that but she was almost drifting off to sleep again when she finally pulled her head up at the sound of heavy footsteps on the old wooden stairs. Her first thought was Mr. T coming up. After all it was his room. But another thought soon took over, causing the woman to bite her lip and look around for a place to hide.

What if it was that man from last night? What if he wanted to hurt her some more, to-. Her mind was made up. She had to hide. Unfortunenately there was no convenient place to do that here and before she had a chance to attempt to move a pale face surrounded by black hair streaked with white appeared in the doors window.

She visibly relaxed. He frowned as he walked in the room, a tray of food in his hand. He sat it down atop the chest by the door, looking at Mrs. Lovett. Her eyes where again red. She had been crying again. He blinked in confusion as he felt the strangest urge to comfort her arise. He shook it off. She was staring at him and he could only assume she was waiting for him to speak.

"Why you on the floor?" He asked gruffly, leaning down and pulling her up by the arm. He guided her back to the bed.

She didn't answer his question and only realized he was expecting an answer when he continued staring at her questioningly with those obsidian eyes of his.

"I felt sick." She mumbled softly, gesturing to the pile on the floor a few steps from the bed. He turned, seeming to notice the disgusting pile for the first time. He didn't say anything about it but stood, walking over to the chest and bringing her the food on the tray. "Here." He said setting it down beside her on the bedspread.

She looked down at the warm bowl of oatmeal and freshly sliced apple. "Did you make this Mista T?" She said, surprised he'd thought enough to bring her food.

He shrugged nonchalantly. "The boy helped." He stood to leave.

Lovett felt a smile cross her lips although he didn't see. He was half way out the door. 'Thank you." She called after him. "And tell Toby I said thank you too."

He gave a curt nod, not even bothering to turn around.

"Is mum gonna be ok?" Toby asked as soon as Sweeney stepped into the shop. It was bustling with people as usual. Sweeney looked at the boy, glaring. He had told him she didn't feel well. "Yes." He said, stalking back behind the counter. They had about 14 pies still back there. 'I wonder if there's any in the bake house' he though. He had only killed one man yesterday but hadn't Lovett had said she could get seven pies out of one cat?

He growled as he walked towards the back of the shop, ignoring the call of customers. There was no way for him to care less what they had to say. He was half way down the steps when he thought of something. Mrs. Lovett to be precise. She was up in his room, defenseless if that monster came back.

"Toby!!" He roared, walking back up the steps. Within seconds the boy was at his side. "Don't let anyone up to my shop." He growled.

The boy nodded than spun to continue handing out food. Sweeney made his way once again down into the dark room. The smell hit him almost instantly. Oh! His hand flew up to cover his nose. That woman worked down here?! All along the edge of the room were piles of body parts in various states of decay. In the center of the room was an enormous oven. It wasn't on, the wood in it having burned out some time during the night.

Sweeny walked to it, the door opening with a loud screech. He peered inside. Nothing was there. He glared at the oven as though it was its fault he had just walked down into this stench filled room.

"Mr. Todd!" Toby's small voice echoed eerily down through the room "Mr. Todd!!"

"What boy?!" He growled, already rushing from across the room and up the stairs.

"You 'ave a customer." He stammered, put off by the annoyance in the barber's voice. Sweeney walked out of the bake house slamming the door soundly behind him. "'e's waitin' in the dinning room."

"Fine!" He stomped off calling after him. "There's no pies down there! When you sell out close up!"

Toby nodded to no one in particular. His mum had to be really sick for her not to be making pies. But why wouldn't Sweeney let him see her? And why was she hidden away up in his apartment rather than down stairs in her comfortable bed where Toby could have helped take care of her?

What if Mr. Todd had hurt her?! Toby was so shocked by this thought he dropped the tray he was holding, pies included. He hurried to pick them up before anyone noticed and headed back in to the other room to hand them out.

Even as he did this his young mind didn't stop working. That must be it! Mr. Todd often threatened his mum with those awful razors of his and he was always shouting or glaring at her. What if he had lost his temper and hurt her and now he didn't want anyone to see. Or worse what if he- He didn't want to think about it. No mater how mad he got there's no way Mr. Todd would have killed his mum… was there?

"Ah, come for another shave sir?" Sweeney inquired, instantly recognizing his customer. This man came in quite regularly. Sweeney never had a desire to kill this man. He was a father of four young children with no mother to speak of.

"Yes." He smiled at the dark haired barber. Sweeney placed a cold hand on his shoulder leading him to the out door dining room.

"I'm afraid we'll have to do it out here today sir." He said smoothly. "A friend of mine is ill and resting in my shop. Give me one moment and I'll be down with my supplies."

Sweeney walked up the steps quickly and quietly. He stooped at the door, looking in the window at his partner in crime.

She sat there, nibbling slowly one of the apples and staring into space with an unreadable expression on her face. Why did he care what she was doing? All her cared, he told himself, is she hopefully feels well enough soon to get back down to the bake house and make pies because with out a way to hide the bodies he couldn't bloody well kill anyone now could he?

His mouth dropped slightly at that realization. With out Mrs. Lovett's assistance he wouldn't be able to kill people with such carelessness! He'd have to find where to hide the bodies and how to get them there with out being seen. He shook his head to clear it of that thought. Mrs. Lovett wasn't going anywhere; she'd be fine, back on her feet in no time.

That's when he realized he was still gazing through the window. He looked away and pulled the door open. Her head rose at the sound of the bell, looking over at him. He wanted her to smile, to tell him some pointless rambling story, to do something other than just sit there looking so forlorn.

He didn't say anything, just started gathering what he needed. "You need your room for your costumas don'chu?" She said softly, moving to get up from the bed.

"Stay." He ordered, putting out his left hand with a halt gesture.

She nodded automatically. "Of course Mista T." She said in the same quiet voice. Supplies gathered he turned to leave. As he walked down the steps another thought hit him. His Lucy had been attacked too. She had ended up poisoning her self to escape the grief. There was no way; Mrs. Lovett wouldn't possibly do the same thing would she?


	3. Tears and comfort

The next time he walked up to his shop the woman was asleep again

The next time he walked up to his shop the woman was asleep again. Sweeney sat down on the edge of the bed, looking at her bruised face. He reached out, brushing a curled maroon strand from her face. She stirred slightly, scrunching up her face before sluggishly opening her eyes. "Mista Todd?" she mumbled sleepily. "Wot is it?"

He had no answer. He hadn't had any intention of waking her up. She stretched, realizing she was in dire need of the facilities. She sat up, pushing the tattered quilt off as she tried to slip past him. He stood and much to her shock held out a hand to help her up. She looked at him with raised eyebrows and mumbled thank you as she got to her feet.

Sweeney him self was surprised at his actions. He hadn't meant to take her hand, his arm had simply moved without consulting his mind. She let go and proceeded to walk cautiously down the steps. He had half a mind to follow her but shook it away. Where were these thoughts coming from?! He had come up here to clean his floor, not baby-sit a grown woman.

Nellie bit her lip as she walked down from Mr. Todd's apartment. Her whole body was stiff and sore, particularly the side of her head and the area between her legs. She wasn't a virgin, no, far from it, she had had a husband for years. But, as it was, it had been almost eleven years since he'd died, at least a year longer since he had been healthy enough to do anything of the sort with her. Twelve years since a man had entered her. She had so been hopeing Mr. Todd would be the one to have her after all this time, not some awful brute who happened to be passing by.

She shuddered at the memory of him as she reached the bottom of the step. She opened her door to her shop. It was quiet inside, no customers and no sign of Toby either. As she entered the bathroom she caught sight of her self in the dusty mirror that hung above the vanity, a gasp escaping her bruised lips.

She looked dreadful! She was instantly glad Toby hadn't seen her. The little boy would most certainly have asked questions and she wasn't sure what she would have said to him. She frowned, leaning closer to the mirror. Her hair was all over; one of her buns had completely fallen out creating a strange lopsided look. Bruises and bites where all along her neck and- She frowned even deeper, noticing for the first time: this wasn't the dress she was wearing last night!

Well, that only makes sense. She told her self, after all, the other one had been dirty and torn and the corset was missing, Still though, the thought of someone changing her clothes had her face blushing a deep red. It also brought to her mind the thought that that must mean Toby had already seen her, as she knew there was no way Mr. Todd would have changed her. She made a mental note to ask him what story he had told the dear boy.

She did her business than pulled out her make up kit, determined to make her self look less ghastly.

What on earth was taking her so long?! Sweeney glared as he dumped the bucket of dirty water out in the gutter. He had had enough time to clean up the sick, empty that bucket, pump clean water, go over the floor again to get rid of any smell and dump that out as well.

Setting the bucket and rag by door he stomped into the shop. "Missus Lovett!" He growled her name, looking around. She must have gone to her room, he thought moving towards it. The door was cracked open and he stepped inside, looking around. She wasn't there. Maybe shed gone to the bake house, he turned to leave but ended up pausing, hands running over a stack of books on the dresser by the door. Maybe she'd like something to read while she rested, there wasn't much else to do in his room.

Nellie squeaked in surprise upon rounding the corner and finding a figure standing in her room. Less than a second passed before she realized it was Sweeney. "Oh, tis you Mista T." She said, relieved. "Wot 'chu in me room for?"

"Books." He said, holding one up at random. "Not much t' do up there." He motioned with the book to the roof above him

She smiled a small smile at him, not even bothering to question why he was expecting her to return to his loft. "That's nice of you, love."

He grunted in response and proceeded to sit down upon the bed, lazily watching her. She stood in the door way before finally walking slowly over and sitting next to him. Neither of them spoke and after a few minutes she leaned to the side, head resting against his arm.

She had been aiming for his shoulder but she had underestimated his height. She sighed than took a deep breathe. Sweeney always smelled so good, a complex mixture of metal polish, shaving cream, cologne and what ever else he used. She kept expecting him to move or to push her off of him and when he didn't she was almost afraid to do anything for the absurd thought maybe he'd forgotten she was here. It was almost five minutes later when she finally spoke. "Why are ya still in 'ere Mista T?"

He didn't answer the question, just looked sideways at her. She didn't press the matter and instead closed her eyes, breathing in his scent and enjoying the fact he was allowing her so close. Her mind drifted as it always did to the house she always pictures by the sea. Her and Sweeney sitting side by side in the sand, the sun bright over head, the smell of the salty sea air. She jerked out of her daydream instantly. The thought of sea salt had made her instantly think of the salty, oily rag that had been stuffed in her mouth the day before by that awful man.

Sweeney frowned, looking at Mrs. Lovett. One second she had been so relaxed, leaning against him the next she had pulled away, wide eyed and frightened. She must have thought of some upsetting, he realized. He did that sometimes, he'd be sitting alone in his room and a bitter memory would cross his mind out of the blue.

Yet again he felt the need to comfort her and this time he decided not to fight it. He reached out a hand, gently cupping her cheek, his thumb lightly stroking her cheek. He wanted to say something to make her feel better but he couldn't think of the words. Even as Benjamin he had never been articulate.

Nellie felt tears gather in her eyes. It wasn't fair! Not only had that awful man attacked and hurt her but he had ruined her favorite daydream as well. She wondered dimly if they ever did make it to the seaside would she think of that dreadful night every time the wind blew. She was trying not to cry, trying to hold back the tears but than she felt Mr. Todd's soft hands on her face and a thought popped into her head. He did care about her. All of a sudden the tears started falling full force.

Sweeney was taken aback and wondered for a second weather he should pull his hand away. As soon has he had touched her snow white skin she had started crying. He was sitting there, felling more than a little awkward as he tried to decide if he should back away or not when she answer his question for him by burring her face against his chest.

He hesitated, not really knowing what to do for a while until finally he stiffly brought up a hand to rest upon her back in what he hoped was a comforting manor.

Authors notes: . I'm trying to keep them in character although I'm not 100 sure how they would react at some points so I'm just doing the best I can. The weathers so hot already where I live, is it hot where you readers live? I've found the best way to cool off is sherbet I think I'm becoming addicted to the baskin robins lime margarita sherbet, its soooo good!


	4. Shop is open

Nellie awoke, yet again to see the light streaming in the big window

Nellie awoke, yet again to see the light streaming in the big window. She frowned, moving to sit up but was stopped by the realization that someone's head was resting upon her chest. For a split second she allowed her self the pleasure of thinking it to be Mr. Todd but when she looked down she saw it was in fact Toby, cuddled up along side her.

"Wot are you doin' in Mr. T's room, love?" She asked once she'd shaken him awake.

"I saw 'im carryin you outta your room an' up 'ere. I told 'im I wouldn't leave 'im alone with chu but than…I fell to sleep." He finished kinda lamely. He took her hand. "What 'appened? Did 'e hurt chu?" He looked up at her worriedly.

"Im fine dear, don't chu worry." She lay there, pulling the worried boy closer to her.

"But what 'appened t' your face mum?" He said pulling far enough away from her to look her in the eyes. "'e said you where sick but I know there's no sickness wot can cover you in bruises like that!"

"I'm fine toby." She said, a bit more stern than she might have intended. "I got in a bit of a scuffle with one of me costumas and Mr. Todd sent 'im away. I was just feelin' under the weather yesterday so 'e let me rest up 'ere." She placed a kiss on the forehead of his still skeptical face. "Really love, there's nothin' for you t' be woryin about." Toby lay his head back down and allowed her to continue stroking his hair. She was glad for both the fact he had quieted down and she had always been, in her opinion, able to make up a convincing story on the drop of a hat.

She sat there, hand moving languidly through the short brown hair, lost in her own melancholy thoughts until the boy had clearly fallen back to sleep. She carefully slipped out from underneath him and stood, stretching. Nellie couldn't remember the last time she had spent an entire day sleeping.

She knew she should go down stairs and start baking pies, the store hadn't been open hardly no time yesterday. She also knew there was probably a sink full of dishes she hadn't got to as well as clothes needing to be washed. She groaned aloud at the thought. Mr. Todd's blood-soaked shirts had been sitting down there almost two days. There was no way she was gonna be able to get the stains out, which meant she'd have to force Mr. T into another shopping trip.

She stood there, compiling a list of all she needed to do but instead of actually doing anything she simply flopped down in the big red chair. She sat there, idly rubbing the velvet armrest, thinking to her self. This was where she was when the customer came in. It was an elderly gentleman with short grey hair. "'Ello Missus!" He said cheerily and tipped his hat in her direction. "Is the Mister in?"

She shook her head rapidly, an unexplained fear had risen in her chest and she could seem to find her voice. She wanted to tell him to leave, that Sweeney was shopping or chasing the cat or anything that wouldn't have a strange man remain in the room with her. "You run the pie shop down below, don't you?" He said, setting his hat down on the dresser near the door. She nodded again. "Humm. Tell you what, If he isn't back soon I'll head down to your establishment for a bite, how dose that sound?"

She managed to force a smile on her face but any polite response seemed cut off in her throat.

"Good sir!" A voice called from down stairs. Sweeney. She relaxed again. He was here. She heard him walking up the stairs. "How are today?" The barber's cool voice asked as he stepped it the room, taking the mans coat from him. Nellie stood from the chair and moved towards the bed instead. Sweeney sat the man down than began lathering his face. "Mrs Lovett?" The barber called over his shoulder, not even bothering to turn around.

"Yes?" She asked, certain he was going to ask her to leave.

"How are you feeling today? Are you well enough to open shop?" He still was facing the customer, shaving him now.

She didn't answer and was slightly puzzled. What did it mater? She knew she should but she didn't particularly want to, although as an after thought she couldn't think of anything she did want to do except cry or sleep.

He turned to face her and with his next phrase clarified his meaning. "If your opening shop you'll need fresh supplies."

"Ah!" She made a noise of comprehension than waved her hand in a 'go ahead' manor. Quick as a wink Sweeney's friend cut through the mans throat, a rush of crimson sprung forth and he stepped on a lever, sending the body catapulting to the floor below. In moments so rehearsed it seemed almost a dance he pulled off the stained shirt, tossing it in the chair, gathered the mans belongings and wiped up the floor, stepping on the leaver once again to send that down as well.

Mrs. Lovett's eyes where caught on the barbers shirtless frame. The skin was ever so pale with silvery scars crossing all over his chest and arms. He was only a few feet from her and she stood, fingers reaching out before she could stop them to trace over one of the larger ones.

"Oh Mr. Todd!" She whispered softly. "Who did this? Did they do this to you in prison?" He nodded curtly, not liking the sympathetic tone. He turned to grab another shirt and she gasped out loud at the sight of his back. Some one had actually carved designs in it! Her pointer slid along the swirling figure of a spiral to the sharp edge of a cross. "Other inmates did this to you?" Her voice still a whisper

"A guard." He responded. He didn't want to talk about it. It wasn't any of her business besides if she knew- he shook his head, attempting to dislodge the poison memories.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered and he turned his head to catch her eyes. She was looking at his with a mixture of sadness and sympathy. He glared at her, pulling away instantly.

"Keep your hands off me!" He hissed. He didn't want her pity. She backed up and he quickly pulled his shirt on. 'you should have known better than that!' He chastised himself in his head. She had only been in his room little over a day and he was already too comfortable around her.

He looked up again once he finished buttoning his shirt and tying his tie to find she had awoken Toby and the two of them where leaving. He followed them with out a word down the steps and into the shop. He poared him self a glass of gin than flopped down in a wooden chair watching as she began unenthusiastically tossing ingredients into a bowl and mixing them together.

As he sat there his mind began to wonder, as it usually did. He started out on the usual topic, his Lucy. He thought of her yellow hair how soft it'd been, he thought of her blue eyes the way they'd sparked when she smiled. He pictured he was holing her gently in his arms, movig forward with the intint of a kiss. But almost without his notice the hair of the woman in his head darkened and turned into frizzy maroon curls and her eyes took an a greenish tint rather than blue. The images in his head where drawing closer, lips about to tuch when he realized it. "No!!" He cried out suddenly, hand knoking over his glass as he stood.

Toby and Nellie both looked at him. Toby looked puzzled but Nellie just smiled sadly at him, grabbing a rag and coming over to clean the mess. She patted him on the sholder but didn't say anything as she moved back to her work at the counter.

Sweeney frowned than actually growled under his breath. Spending time around this woman seemed to poisoning his mind! He stood, chair scrapeing loudly as he pushed it back. Trying not to look in the bakers direction he stomped from the room.

He was up in his room, glaring and paceing. His mind was not on the judge, Joanna or even his beloved Lucy. It was Lovett who haunted his thoughts. Every time he sat down to think she would float to the top of his mind. She would show up one of two ways. In some instances she would be smiling or giggling or singing cheerfully. But the other times she would show up it would be the image he had seen when he turned the corner to see her and that man two nights ago, an image that seemed burnt in to his mind. When this image floated to his conciseness he had to force him self-not to bolt from his room to the pie shop below.

'What is wrong with me?!' He thought angrily, his hand swinging and colliding with his wall. It wasn't until the afternoon rush, when the bell continually rung announcing customers arrival and departure from the shop he finally gave in and sliped down stairs.

Nellie was mad at her self. She had always been happy flitting about her customers, chatting with them all and delivering the food. Never, not once had she not enjoyed her job. She loved the den that would fill her shop with the sound of every one talking and the birds chirping and the clatter of silverware upon plates. So today as she found her self hanging back and barely mumbling two words back to her costumers she was quicly becoming furious with her self.

She couldn't seem to talk at all to her male costumers, a fact that sounded silly to even her. Only moments ago a man had tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention and she nearly jumped out of her skin. He had apologized for startling her and she'd merely backed up, sending Toby to take the order of the confudled man.

The noise and crowds she normally found so comforting today agitated her making her feel edgy and tense. Many of her regular costumers pulled her aside to inquire about her markings or changed demeanor. She either brushed it off with a response of needing to get back to work or issued the same vague comment of a tiff with one of her customers she had spoke to Toby.

"Mum." Toby said, catching her hand in his own. "Were almost out of pies."

She smiled at him, grateful for the excuse to slip into the quiet of her bake house

Mrs. Lovett had barely been gone for five minutes when Toby was grabed by the skunk headed barber. "Where is she?" He hissed.

"Down in the bake house, sir." He said, wondering if he should tell him. The barber seemed very irritated and he still wasn't fully convinced Mrs. Lovett had been telling the truth when she had said it was a customer who had harmed her.

Sweeney strolled into the living room and sat down upon the couch where he could easily keep an eye on the door to the bake room.

Authors note: Ok so that chapter did absolutely nothing . hopefully the next one will be better


	5. Mrs Mooney

Mrs. Lovett walked up the stairs cautiously, a tray of hot pies balanced in her hands. She carefully switched to a one handed grip and opened the door with her other, not a single pie dropped. She pushed at the heavy door surprised to see: "Mr T, wot are you doin' just standin' there watching the door to me bake house?"

He didn't answer so she continued talking. "Was it you who cleaned out the bake house as well? It 'ad t' be. I really appreciate that Mista T."

Sweeney didn't answer that question either. He had done it last night, its not like he could sleep with the woman in his room. So instead he had come down here, burning all the remains of each rancid corpse and tossing pail after pail of water at the blood stained walls and floors until they where once again a soft gray. He hadn't done it to be nice, he told himself. He just needs something to do to keep his mind off the thoughts that plagued his mind, that was all.

She didn't say anything else on the mater and instead turned away, carrying the pies out to the shop section of her house. Toby rushed over, pulling a stack of pies of the plate, calling back "Just in time mum!" as he headed back out into the crowd.

She smiled slightly as she stuck the rest of the tray behind her counter, quickly waiting on the people. "You felling okay lov?" asked a familiar honey sweet voice to one side. She turned to see Murielle Mooney standing next to the counter. The other pie maker gasped at the sight of Mrs. Lovett's bruised face.

"Of course Murielle." Eleanor said and gave the woman her best smile.

"It was that gloomy barber wasn't it?" She asked , reaching out a curios finger to one of the more prominent marks on her neck. "I could send my Thornton over here and he' put that man in his rightful place in a second, he would! Or my grandson, Hugo, 'es home on shore leave 'ed-"

Mrs. Lovett smiled again, hushing the elderly woman. "Not Mista T. 'E might look a bit odd but 'es really just a kitten 'e is. No. I jus' got in a bit of a scuffle with one o me coustumas is all."

"Humm. Well I 'ad t' pop in for a visit. I 'eard yestaday th' shop was closed 'cause you 'ad taken ill an I just wanted t' be sure you where well." The woman frowned, seeming about as convinced as Toby

"Well I appreciated the gesture Murielle, I really do." She gave the woman a small hug before turning back to her customers. She didn't even notice he was behind her until he spoke.

"A kitten am I?"

She turned and caught sight of Sweeney leaning against the wall, watching her. She didn't really have an answer and instead walked over to him, catching him by the arm and leading him to an empty seat. "You must be mighty 'ungry t' come down 'ere with all these people here and wot not." She said kindly, hurrying away and quickly returning with a mug of ale and a hot pie. "There you are love, nice and hot."

He nodded and she scurried away, suspired to find her confidence somewhat buoyed by the demon barbers presence. He sat there for a great deal of time until he was called away by a customer. The man walked through the group of people, calling to Sweeney in such a loud voice heads turned. Todd gritted his teeth in anger as the two of them climbed the steps. There was no way no one would take notice if this man came back down. Curses. And he had been in the mood to kill something too.

He shaved the man as quickly as possible, taking only a moment to pack away his supplies before hurrying back down the steps. He stopped, staring through the window, catching sight of something that made his jaw drop. The beadle was in Mrs. Lovett's pie shop!

Mrs. Lovett frowned, not even able to summon the strength to ask Turpin's right hand man why he was here. "Hello." Beadle said, tipping his hat. "You look lovely today Missus Lovett."

She smiled at him, edging backwards and looking around. She didn't see either of her boys. Where was Sweeney and Toby? "I'm afraid to tell you I am here on official business though."

"Wot?" She finally managed, face paling. Had she and Sweeney some how been caught? What had Sweeney done with the bodies in the bake house? Had he not had enough sense to hide them or burn them? What would happen to them? They'd be hung for sure!

As her mind filed with thoughts of gruesome deaths the beadle kept talking. When she realized this she managed to find her voice long enough to ask quietly "could you repeat that?"

"I said Ma'am there's been a complaint filed with the authorities. Somethin' amiss in your shop 'eh?"

She didn't know what to say so she continued backing up until she was able to swing behind her counter, glad to have it between her and the rat faced man now on the opposite side.

"Ah, hello Beadle Bamford." Sweeney's cool 'friendly business man voice' stretched across the room and she relaxed instantly at the sight of him. Sweeney was frowning as he quickly strided across the room until he was right next to Mrs. Lovett.

"Every thing alright here?" He asked, eyes staring intently at the man. Mrs. Lovett reached out a shy had and, unseen by the Beadle, took Sweeney's hand behind the counter.

"Mr. Bamford was just saying someone's filled a complaint bout me pie shop." She said in a hushed voice, looking up into those dark eyes.

Sweeney's senses instantly went on high alert and he looked around the room. Almost every one had stopped eating to listen intently to the spectacle before them. He slipped from the bakers grip and stepped forward "Eat up and get out!" Sweeney barked at them. "Can't you see we have stuff to talk about?" If he had to kill the Beadle he wouldn't wont to kill an entire shop of witness as well

Eleanor smiled, shaking her head at her barber's antics. "No one 'as to leave love." She said loudly enough for her customers to hear as well, placing a gloved hand. She finally caught sight of her adoptive son coming in from the outside dining room. "Take care of things love, We're gonna 'ave a chat in the parlor."

She lead the two men to her parlor, closing the heavy mahogany doors soundly behind her. "Now wot is this about?" She asked, glad to see the irrational fear that seemed to hold her had a habit of dissipating when Sweeney was close.

"Well like I said Ma'am there's been a complaint filed." He eyed the two of them. No one had sat down and he seemed to be waiting for that invitation. When it didn't come he took the liberty of seating himself. Lovett and Todd remained standing, the bakers hand still idly resting on the skunk haired man's arm.

"It seems…" He began. "an anonymous source has tipped us off to something not so nice wot has been going on in this building." The demonic duo eyed one another and Sweeney subtlety slid his hand to his holstered razor.

"And what would that be?" Sweeney asked, voice strained with tension.

"I don't know how to say this but we received word your tenet-" He tilted his head in Sweeneys direction. "has been beating you."

"Wot?!" Elenore couldn't help it. She began laughing, more from the fact that all the tension she had felt at the thought there murderistic-cannibalistic tendency had been discovered disappeared than any hilarity in what Bamford said. Both the men eye her warily, though Sweeney too now had a small half smile on his face and his slender fingers had moved away from his blade.

"I guaranty you, I've not harmed a hair on my landlady head." Sweeney said, smoothly, looking down at her.

"That old bat Mrs. Mooney said it didn't she?" Lovett asked, not laughing anymore but a smile still upon her lip. She shook her head, maroon curls bouncing. "I'm fine Mister Bamford, now if you don't mind I'd like to get back to me coustumas." She opened the door and the three of them stepped out of the room.

Beadle reached forward catching Mrs. Lovett's slender arm and pulling her back towards him. "You would tell me if anything was wrong, wouldn't you Missus?" She nodded slightly, trying to pull her arm from him. "If something is wrong you can always place you faith in tha judicial system."

She nodded again, squirming quickly out of his grasp and moving back towards the barber who was glaring daggers at the other man. Much to her surprise he caught her around the shoulder, pulling her close until the law man had left the building. He than quickly let go of her and moved with out a word back to his seat where his pie was sure to be turning cold.

--

--

--

please comment. I think I liked this chapter :)


End file.
